


Vengance

by sanitylost



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anger, Angst, Hate Sex, M/M, Rape, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanitylost/pseuds/sanitylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons are spirits that have been twisted by the thoughts of man. A spirit of Purpose becomes Desire, a spirit of Wisdom becomes Pride, and a spirit of Justice becomes Vengeance. Vengeance is blind and can never justify the wrongs that enrage it, it can only create more wrongs, more anger, more vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All you have is your fire -

The boy lurked in the corner of the clinic, dark shadows underneath his eyes. As the last patient left he timidly approached the healer. "It happened again." He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I knew him." He said, his small voice breaking over the words. "He never hurt nobody, he was a good mage. I remember, one day, he helped us. It rained and the night was so cold. We didn't have no way of keeping warm and he came to us. He used his fade touch, he made the fire light, and my mama stopped shivering."

The boy started to cry, "You know my mama ain't around anymore. And, and the last one he got. She was a good mage too, gave us food in the summer. They were the sweetest apples I ever tasted, she stole them from a nobleman's orchard."

"They were good mages, I know it. Why does he do it sir? Why?"

"Please sir, please, you have to stop him. I know where he'll be tonight. I know who he's going to kill next. I tried to tell the guard but they won't listen to me."

After telling his story the boy was given a calming embrium drought and lead to one of the infirmary's cots. Anders insisted that the boy rest and when sleep finally claimed the child the healer quietly slipped out of the clinic and onto the streets of darktown, a blue rage burning in his eyes.

...

The sword slides out of the unlucky mage, he chokes on the blood welling up in his throat. He coughs and splutters, red droplets flying from his mouth and dripping down his chin as the light leaves his eyes.

The murderer spits in disgust and mumbles something about blood magic. He'd been hunting this particular group of mages for weeks. They were evil, vile, and manipulative creatures.

To think that those children had once looked up to them. Magic truly does destroy everything it touches.

His only regret in hunting these monsters is that Hawke cannot join in this hunt. The foolish man would be crushed to know of this. Hawke is, after all, in love with a blood mage. He believes that there is hope for them, that kindness resides in even the worst.

Fenris knows that Hawke is wrong, but Hawke does not need to know.

The elf cleans his blade with a red cloth and a scowl on his face.


	2. Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- and the place you need to reach."

Hightown, in the city of chains, is a rather unusual place for a mage to live. Why would one with enough money to afford a residence in such a place choose to live somewhere so heavily populated by templars? It would make sense if the mage had descended from one of Kirkwall's many noble families, and thus received ownership of the place as part of his inheritance, but the mage in question was a foreigner. What reason has a foreign mage to purchase an estate in Hightown and consort with orphans in Lowtown?

These were questions once pondered upon by a white haired elf, but the curiosity of it all is not once considered by the spirit and mage currently making their way through the streets.

The estate is covered in vines which frame the entrance and cast shadows upon the ground. Candlelight flickers through an open second story window. Anders stands in the alley below and with careful stealth begins to scale the wall.

Climbing vines is old sport for a multiple offender Ferelden circle escapee, the skill long ago mastered. He pauses beneath the window for a moment, listening. Upon hearing no movement or speech he creeps in like a thief.

The room is scarcely furnished, the few decorations are Tevinter and Antivan in nature. The kind healer, not knowing that those who live here are originally from the Tevinter-Antiva border, assumes that the decor is collected and kept out of a longing to escape to foreign lands. This assumption reminds Anders of his own past.

Back in the Ferelden tower of magi he'd had dreams of living in Tevinter. It was a land where mages could be free and the final destination of all his escape plans. As a youth on the run he'd once found a Tevinter trinket and it had felt like a sign from the maker, a promise that this time he would make it there. Of all his failed escape attempts he'd never gotten further than the time that he'd found that trinket. He hid the trinket in his smalls so that the templars wouldn't find it. When the templars striped him down and took it anyway, it crushed him.

The spirit recoils in anger at the memory. It screams for revenge, hisses hatefully of the injustices committed upon one who was still just a boy. When it begins to speak of hands that shouldn't have been laid upon skin, the cracks start to appear. Blue light reflects off the walls and Anders forces it into silence. It's words may not be heard by others but it's anger can definitely be seen.

They make their way through the room and down the hall.

...

The basement is damp and the smell of copper and death fills the air.

Fenris stands surrounded by bodies. He is covered in blood stains both old and new. Dried blood flakes off of the elf's skin. He sees no use in cleaning the blood off of his skin as well as his blade. He must clean the blade between battles to prevent it from rusting, but this is not the last battle he plans on fighting tonight and skin does not rust like a blade would. Warm red liquid curls about his toes and squelches as he walks.

The elf approaches a metal door, leaving bloody footprints in his wake. He tests the handle and finds the door locked. His tattoos flare up as he phases his hand through the door, but then he stops. The door is lyrium lined, enchanted. He is able to safely pull his hand back though but does not advance. The Lyrium in the door makes his ability uncontrollable and it would be far too dangeous to walk through.

He knows as he looks upon it that he will not likely be able to break down this door, but hatred wells up inside him and he tries anyway.

...

Noises from below resonate through the mansion. Justice and Anders make their way down, in pursuit of a cold blooded mage killer.

...

Fenris hears footsteps coming and relents. He turns away from the door he'd been beating upon and readies himself to face yet another blood mage.


	3. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't ever tame your demons -

"Fenris?" The healer says, confused. "What are you doing here?" Understanding begins to dawn and his expression twists into one of disgust and anger. Fenris is the one who has been murdering these good mages. "What have you done?"

"Abomination," the elf growls, betrayal and fury radiating from him. Anders often speaks against blood magic but his presence here proves him a liar. Fenris lifts his sword and menacingly points it at Anders. "I should have expected to run into you. To think that I actually beleived your lies. I will not let my guard down again. Take one more step and you will die here with the rest." He gestures to the bodies littering the floor.  


"You've gone too far," Ander's voice drops as blue cracks break out across his skin, "You have murdered innocent mages. Such crimes will not go unpunished." His words thunder and echo throughout the room  


"Innocent?" The elf hisses. "Innocent!" He growls. "You have been blinded by your demon, mage. These creatures deserved their fate."  


"Fool." Justice declares as he steps forward. "You know nothing of the injustices these children have been subjected to."  


Justice defends these wicked mages, calls them children and speaks of the injustices they have been subjected to, but Fenris has seen what these mages have done to children. It is too much. Fenris looses himself to the fury. He howls in rage as he charges forward and swings his weapon

The sword swigs in for an unavoidable mightly blow. A kill strike to an unarmoured mage like Anders. The fade cracks across the healers skin flash bright blue as an explosion of fade energy releases from the angry spirit within. A mind blast. Fenris is just out of reach of the spell's push but his greatblade extended in front of him takes the full force.

The greatblade richocets off of the energy and the burly elf is just barely able to direct it out away from his body. Though he is able to direct it away from striking him the blade's momentum is so great that he is helpless to keep hold of it, and the hilt tears out of his grip. It hurls through the air and clatters to the floor many paces back.

Such a turn of events would leave many a warrior helpless but Fenris is a weapon of his own. He regains his footing so fast it is almost as though he never stumbled. The elf glows blue as he activates his lyrium and continues his charge.

His body jerks as his claw unexpectedly smashes into Ander's chest. It does not ghost through as it would a normal man. When the elf passes though the material in his lyrium ghost form he is traveling through the fade, and Justice is made of the fade. The spirit takes up the space Fenris would normally be able to travel through.

The dim room is suddenly alight with fade light as blue fire radiates from the spirit. Justice has placed Ander's hand on Fenris's shoulder, and his thumb is pressed against one of the lyrium lines in Fenris neck.

The elf gasps and falls to his knees as all his strength is drained from him. "Misguided child. You think you know Justice. I will show you the truth. As punishment for your crimes templar, before I give you your just execution I will give to you the atrosities your kind has commited upon this mage."

...

Trigger warning, please skip the next chapter if you're a vicitm of sexual trauma.


End file.
